chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's 2018 Decision to Stepdown
On March 18, 2018, Chawosaurian Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, after being under legal fire for his decision to attempting to sabotage the Certification of the 2018 Communist Party Primary to avoid competing against Timothy Max Roosevelt II, became the first Emperor in the History of Chawosauria, to decide to hand over his political power to the State. DKA announced his decision not to run for reelection, which shook Chawosaurians by surprise because All Monarchs before DKA have refused to surrender their power, a minority of them were successfully overthrown anyway, but DKA was the first emperor to voluntarily surrender his power and by December 31, 2019, he will leave the Monarchy and retire to private life. Transcript of DKA's address to the nation "My fellow Chawosaurians: This morning I want to speak to you, about peace in the Chawosaurian Civil War, and my decision for the 2019 election, It is true that the War is not being won, I will still fight for Chawosauria's ability to win this war, even if failure is to crash on our nation, and possible peace and compromise with my Empire Christian allies will be important for our nation to move forward, it is also true that my scandal to undermine the certification of the 2018 Communist Party primaries was wrong, and I deeply regret that, I apologize to the Communist voters across Chawosauria, and it is also true that a house divided against itself, is a house that cannot stand, accordingly, I shall not seek, and I will not accept the nomination of my party for another term as your Emperor, this is a decision made by me personally and my family and stepfamily unanimously urged me to make this decision. I shall spend the last months ahead, fighting the Civil War, passing policies helping the poor, prevent Corporate corruption, and hold them accountable for their actions, it has been an honor, being your Emperor, and I thank you, for giving me the opportunity to serve, the Monarchy has changed me, and so did the people. Thank you, and I wish ya a great sunday" -'DKA's address to the nation, Sunday, March 18, 2018'. Behind the scenes and aftermath On the dawn of March 18, 2018, his scandal was so controversial he was questioned for his own criticism of President, Trump for his own collusion of election meddling from Russia, DKA avoided these questions and made a personal decision encouraged by his stepfamily, DKA ordered the press to prepare the address of the nation speech, which was supposed tobe every monday, but DKA broke that tradition. As DKA prepares to speak, he was asked by the press to take pictures, DKA rejected the requests and locked the press out, except for the cameras. DKA prayed secretly to his Indigenous spirits and began speaking once the cameras became live. After DKA made his address, DKA was feeling a sense of worrying, DKA's stepson, Nicholas Brunswick, told DKA, "They'll understand one day." DKA told his stepson, "If only I watch you grow." DKA went back to his office and do his daily drinking, watching Family Guy, and yell at the TV. In the afternoon, as spring is approaching, DKA recovers from his drunkness and made plans to take a summer off vacation to Hawaii, both DKA and his stepson, Nicholas, have most in common, History is one of these common interests, DKA suggested to Nicholas that once they go to Hawaii this June, they will take a trip to the Hawaiian History Institute and bond together as Stepfather and Stepson, Nicholas accepted the offer. DKA went to bed depressed and told his wife that he hoped a vacation to Hawaii will take his mind off of conditions. DKA ordered JSM to handle the Monarchy until he returns by August to prepare his stepson for college in the United Kingdom. DKA, not ready to release his stepson from his nest, DKA was reminded of the pain of his children leaving on their own when their time comes, making DKA even more depressed, but proud as a man who has done his work on earth.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019